Saved
by SunThorn19
Summary: A little one shot about what I would have liked to see between our favorite blonde vampires at the end 4x13. According to Caroline, anyone who can love can be saved, but is that true for Klaus?


_Saved_

_Klaus's POV_

As long as I can remember, I have been told I was a monster. An abomination. A trouble maker. A monster. A mistake. An unstable evil. And for nearly that long, I have proved those things correct. I have lived my life without guilt, without remorse. I have left a trail of blood in my wake that expands across the world; leaving in its wake a trail of devastation and brokenness. I have proven Mikael's hatred of me to be valid and necessary. I have shown my mother since the early days of my immortality that she made a grievance error when she allowed me the strength to rule. I have trampled over anyone and everyone, including my family, to have what a want, no matter what the cost to them is.

And I have never once given a damn.

Until, that is, I met Caroline Forbes.

In all my life, I have never wanted to be a better man for the sake of another person. Not for Elijah, who attempted for years to be the kind of older brother that changes his younger brother's life. Not for Kol, who had always looked up to my example. Not even for my little sister, who craved nothing more in this world but my love and approval. My siblings wishes and needs were never enough to make me stop and evaluate the things I've done, the crimes I've committed, the people I've hurt, the way I live.

The first time I questioned those things was the night at the Mikaelson ball, when Caroline told me that I didn't try hard enough with people. That I tried to buy people off, that I didn't get to know other people because I wouldn't try. That was the first time in over a thousand years that I wondered what she truly thought of me. It was also the first time I ashamed, truly ashamed, of the things I had done in the past.

I had hated the look in her beautiful blue eyes when she walked away from me that night. That look of disappointment and anger and resentment. It woke me to a world I never knew existed, and from that moment on, I was determined to change the way she saw me.

Or…I was. Before I ran her through with a lamp post and bit her, infecting her body with werewolf venom.

I wasn't sure what exactly prompted me to harm her. Being trapped in the Gilbert's living room with nothing to do but stare at the charred remains of my little brother hadn't exactly left me in a charitable mood. Neither had Tyler Lockwood's little confession about wanting to 'shove the cure down my throat'. But I hadn't thought I was furious enough at Tyler to use Caroline to spite him.

At first, I had impaled Caroline and bitten her just to show Tyler that he wasn't as invincible as he thought. And perhaps as a way to soothe my injured pride over Caroline's words. But I had never intended in that moment to let Caroline die.

It was in the moments that followed that I realized healing Caroline would only prove to Tyler that I was weak. That he could trample over me. His apologies and promises to be my slave were as hollow as a nutshell. His plans to kill me still raged inside his mind, he only told me what I wanted to hear because he wanted help for Caroline. But I wasn't going to bow to his will. The last will I bowed to was Mikael's, and nothing good had ever come of it. Even as Tyler lied Caroline on the floor in front of me and announced that he was leaving her life in my hands, I was resolved to teach Tyler a lesson, and let Caroline die, despite…despite what I felt for her.

"If you don't feed me your blood," Caroline rasped in a painfully ill tone, "I'll die."

I had moved Caroline to the leather couch once Tyler left the house; as if making her more comfortable would excuse my allowing her to die. I'd been very careful to avoid eye contact with her since Tyler had brought her back to the living room. I couldn't stand to see the anger in her eyes, and more than that, I couldn't stand to see the hurt and betrayal in them. She believed, despite everything I had done to her and those she loved, that I wouldn't harm her. It had been a shock, I knew, when I bit her. I think she had known for as long as I had that I wanted her to like me, to believe in me, and she was safe from any harm from my hands because of that. That was why I couldn't stand to look into her eyes…because I had believed the same thing.

But now it was too late. She had to die…I had no choice. Staring straight ahead towards the kitchen and completely ignoring Caroline's piercing gaze, I said in a simple tone, "Then you'll die. And Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way."

"How could you do this to him? To his mom?" Caroline demanded in the same breathless, raspy tone. The pain in her voice was clear as day; the venom was spreading quickly through her system…she probably only had a few more minutes of life left before it consumed her. I ignored the painful ache in my chest at the thought of watching the life fade from the brightest light I had ever known. But I had no choice. When I didn't answer, Caroline went on, "To me?"

To her. To Caroline. To the only woman I had ever truly…

No.

I had no other choice.

"I'm a thousand years old, call it boredom." I said in the same detached tone, forcing myself to focus on the stove in the kitchen. There was no possible way my eyes could catch hers if I just focused on the stove.

Her reply was instant and unwavering, "I don't believe you."

"Fine," I said, my tone sounding harsher than I had meant it to, "then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself." After all, I had spent my entire life listening to the stories and rumors about how evil I was. I spent all those years running from a father who believed I was no better than Satan. My siblings probably would've watched me burn with smiles on their faces. I _was _evil. Even Caroline couldn't dispute that.

"No." Caroline rasped, somehow managing to send chills down my spine even when I wasn't looking at her. There was so much faith and sureness in her tone that I nearly fell to my knees and beg her to forgive me. "It's because you're hurt." And finally, unable to stand it, I turned my head towards her, instantly softened by the sight of her, "Which means that," she went on, her chest heaving with her labored breath, "there is a part of you that's human."

I felt as if the world had slowed to a standstill. Caroline's words were impossible. No one should ever believe such a thing about me. My human days were long dead and buried. There was no trace of them left inside me. Humanity was weakness. There was nothing inside me that held on to being human. I turned towards Caroline, knowing my face did little to hide my shock and confusion as I began walking over to her. I sat down opposite her on the coffee table, trying to focus on her face and not on the bite marks I had left in her shoulder, "How could you possibly think that?" I whispered.

"Because I've seen it." Caroline said simply, her face growing paler by the moment, but still managing to look like an avenging angel as her eyes bored into mine, "Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things you've done."

It was amazing. In that single moment, I realized that at some point in time, she had desired the same thing as I had. For her to somehow be able to forget and move past all the things I had done. I had never expected to hear that she had actually wanted that too. But, at the same time, I knew that she hadn't actually managed to do it. It was a wish; one that would probably never come true. "But you can't, can you?" I asked bleakly.

I expected Caroline to give me a feeble excuse, or tell me that the things I'd done were simply too horrible to be excused. Or even to plead for her life one last time, or tell me that maybe with time she would be able to. I thought maybe she would do what Tyler did, promise me what I wanted as long as it meant she would live. I wouldn't have blamed her. She was minutes from death.

But what she said was completely and entirely different.

"I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love, is capable of being saved."

As she spoke, those bright blue eyes burned with the fire that had drawn me to her from the beginning. A passion deep within her, a knowledge that she knew the depths of my heart, but yet that hadn't made her hate me. She looked at me with all the faith in the world. Not faith that I would heal her, or hope that I would change my mind. She seemed to have accepted her fate gracefully, but wanted me to know this truth before she passed.

She cared.

And she was right.

I was completely, irrevocably, insanely, and eternally in love with Caroline Forbes.

"You're hallucinating." I mumbled, so in shock that I couldn't form any other words. It amazed me that she thought I was redeemable. That she saw the love I had for her, and her alone, and believed with every fiber of her being that I could be saved. No one, not even my siblings, had ever believed that as deeply as I could see Caroline did.

"I guess I'll never know." Caroline whispered faintly as her eyes drooped closed. Her body convulsed slightly, and a breathless sound came from her throat…the sound of life draining from a body. Her skin began to grow even paler.

"Caroline?" I felt my eyes pool with tears as her body convulsed again and then went deathly still. Her chest had stopped heaving with breath, and faintly, I could hear the sounds of desiccation coming.

I did have a choice.

Within seconds, I was behind her, lifting her frail body from the couch and sitting behind her, supporting her up against my chest as I bit into my wrist. I jerked my sleeve out of the way and pressed the wound to Caroline's cold lips, praying that I wasn't too late to rectify the worst mistake I had ever made.

Several seconds later, I heard Caroline swallow and weakly she wrapped her hands around my arm and wrist. She leaned back against my chest and I stroked her soft, blonde hair away from her face.

This moment was so completely right, and so entirely wrong at the same time. She never should have been here, in need of my blood. I never should have harmed her, added another crime to the list to make her weary of me. But I couldn't help but marvel at the intimacy of this moment, of the feeling that radiated through my body at her touch. It was ecstasy. A moment of peace in a world of chaos.

All too soon, Caroline released my arm and softly pushed my wrist from her mouth. But to my surprise, she didn't jerk away from me, or run straight for the door to reunite with Tyler. Slowly, she turned slightly in my arms, her head against my shoulder so that she could look up at me. I looked down at her and was surprised again to see a look of hope on her beautiful face, "I'm sorry." I whispered sincerely.

"I know." She whispered back. She reached up and gently ran her fingers down my cheek, "Can I ask you to do something for me?" she asked quietly. She didn't seem unsure of herself in the slightest. Not nervous as the rest of her friends did when they asked for things. She seemed so…at ease.

"Anything." I assured her, curious to know what it is she had in mind.

"Let me save you." She pleaded in a soft tone.

It was funny, a few years ago, I didn't even think I was in need of saving. Had anyone asked for such a thing, I would have laughed at them before I snapped their necks for wasting my time with such a ludicrous notion. But now…now I knew that I had been wrong. I did need to be saved, and there was only one person on this planet capable of doing it.

"Nothing would make me happier." I murmured, my tone as awed as my expression. Even though I knew that Caroline was what I needed, and that I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone else in my life, it made no sense to me that someone so…good, could want to save me. "I love you, Caroline." I whispered, knowing she already knew…but needing to say it out loud.

"I know." She said with a smile, reaching up and cupping my cheek with her small hand, "I love you too, Klaus."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Hello Lovelies (: **_

_**This was just my little fantasy of what could have happened between Klaus and Caroline in 4x13. That scene was so heartbreakingly beautiful I couldn't help but write about it. I hoped that I portrayed what I saw in that scene, with the struggles that Klaus faced, but that ultimately his love for Caroline won out over his anger and need for control and revenge and power. **_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading (: I have another oneshot (a Delena one) that I did for the same purposes. It's just a little gift to the Klaroline lovers out there. This couple is so beautiful, and they deserve their moment in the sun! **_

_**I'd love to hear what you guys thought in the reviews? :) **_

_**Thanks again guys!**_

_**Priscilla **_


End file.
